1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of fiber optics, and in particular to connectors and connection techniques for multicore optical fibers.
2. Background Art
Multicore fiber (MCF) technology has the potential of greatly increasing the capacity of current optical fiber networks by allowing a plurality of optical data signals to be carried in parallel by a single fiber. Using MCFs in place of single-core fibers increases patching densities without jeopardizing optical performance or introducing fiber management issues
One important technical issue to be addressed is connectorization, i.e., how to suitably terminate MCF cables with mating connectors that can be easily joined together, while maintaining proper alignment between the respective individual cores of the fibers being connected together.
In a typical fiber-optic transmission system, it is commonly necessary to provide multifiber connectivity, i.e., terminating a plurality of individual fibers in a single connector. Multifiber connectors, such as the MT-type connector, have been developed for use with single-core fibers. Such connectors typically comprise a single ferrule with an array of capillaries into which a corresponding set of fibers is installed.
However, the use of prior multifiber connectors to terminate a set of MCFs is problematic. Because of the lack of easy tuning and positioning of the cores of individual MCFs as well as the lack of a way to easily replace individual dark channels, it is difficult and costly to use current MT-type connectors for MCFs. Further, manipulating individual fibers for multicore alignment Is difficult, if not impossible, given that the typical center-to-center spacing between adjacent fibers is on the order of 250 μm. In addition, some MCFs are provided with a helically twisted core configuration, thus making pre-alignment solutions are difficult to implement.